Not All Surprises Are Good
by fanficfan444
Summary: when Percy used to think about meeting Calypso again, he would imagine good things, she would get along with his girlfriend and they would just be friends. so when it happens he never expected to wish she was still stuck on that island, he never expected to hate her. T because paranoid Rick Riordan owns the world around Percy Jackson not me.
1. Chapter 1

**This is about what I think would happen when Leo brings Calypso to camp after the giants war. **

**Percy's POV.**

Ugh. I'm so bored. There is absolutely nothing to do. All I've been doing day in, day out, is training and waiting for Annabeth to get back from the remodelling of Olympus. 4 months after the giant war and I have to admit that camp looks pretty good with all the new cabins and I can only imagine what Olympus looks like right now. I am officially sick of training, I can't spar against anyone because only Annabeth, Jason and Thalia have the permission to do so after I nearly killed someone because of a flashback. I'm not going to lie and say that I'm completely fine now after the trip to Tartarus, but I've definitely gotten control of myself enough to not be dangerous. Still Chiron says he'd like to wait longer and I'm only aloud to teach the classes sword-fighting but other people have to do the demonstrations.

I wouldn't be in this mess if Chiron hadn't insisted I join in camp activities the second the quest was over. Obviously I'm going to need a bit of time to get used to the real world again after what happened but the old centaur thought it was best that I try to move on and "not live in the past". I call bullshit. I know Chiron was just trying to help but he can't possibly have any insight into this topic at all, it's one of the few things about this world that he's completely clueless on. Only me and Annabeth know what it was like, maybe Nico, but he had monsters to protect and escort him through, whereas myself and Annabeth very nearly died at least twenty times.

My girlfriend has now moved into cabin three with me because of the night terrors we both experience, no one had any arguments against this as before our screams would wake the camp and none but each other could remedy the pure undiluted horror we relived in our dreams. We both agree that we'd rather have our old dreams back, than this. Its better now though, we wake up to find the one person we trust with our lives.

For the first time ever, I'm missing school. I know right? Weird. But this is our 'recovery year' all seven of us from the prophecy. Not that the Romans had a choice. And no one really knows exactly where he is. All we know is he set sail with the Argo II and some weird magic GPS thing and now its 5 months later. Jason is at Camp Jupiter at the moment, finding someone to replace him as augur, he wants to come to Camp Half-blood for now with Piper and then move back together when they're too old for here. Hazel and Frank decided to stay put at Camp Jupiter but we've all decided to get together every few months.

The only thing is that everybody else but me are allowed to do anything they like. Okay well maybe Annabeth can't fight anybody but me either, but she has the distraction of rebuilding Olympus and by the time that's finished Chiron will have let us start training again. But I have to go the long way round and wait, with nothing else to do.

'One more month though' a voice says. Yes good old Chiron said he'd re-evaluate in six months and that was five months ago but I just know that this month will feel like a year.

"hey" a soft spoken voice comes from behind me. Still enough to make me jump up though, hand flying to Riptide in my pocket.

I breathe a sigh of relief when I see its just Annabeth stood behind me at the door way to our cabin. "thank god your back wise girl, I'm bored out of my mind!" I cry, really and truly meaning it.

She just chuckles at me " you know just because your not aloud to fight anyone but me, doesn't mean you can't practice with the dummies."

I give her a sheepish smile, scratching the back of my neck, "yeah, um I kinda did that hours ago and lets just say the dummies died." she knows what I mean by this is that the dummies are unusable for anyone else now, and she really doesn't look to happy. Just as I'm about to get a lecture about how it's selfish and unfair to other when I destroy the practice dummies I'm saved by the bell. Well not really a bell but it's a noise so loud and high pitched it's got my ears ringing. Cringing I cover my ears and stumble outside where everyone else is looking around or up at the sky trying to decipher where the noise is coming from. Then suddenly a very familiar, annoyingly cocky voice I've actually missed blares across camp.

"arrrrr sorry 'bout the feedback guys,"came Leo's voice, I started looking around like crazy, not able to wait to see the little devil. " Leo Valdez reporting for duty, well I am down at the beach any ways. And I brought someone too." I don't care who he's brought, the second he says beach I grab Annabeth's hand and sprint towards the beach. I notice Piper's with us too hot on our heels as we race towards one of our best friends.

When we get there, we see the ArgoII off to our right and two figures stood talking on the beach next to it. Whoever this someone is, she's got long brown hair but that's all I know because she's got her back to us. Myself, Piper and my girlfriend all exchange grins before taking of again, barrelling towards Leo. He's so engrossed in his conversation that he doesn't notice us until we're passing the mystery girl barely having time to open his arms and crack his infamous grin before we collide with him. We all go down, a mess of limbs and laughter and sand.

"Its good to see you guys too," Leo says as the stand back up, dusting off the sand. "I really missed you all. I take it that the others are at the Roman camp? Thought that might happen but oh well we can visit. Now guys I want you to meet someone."

Leo gesture behind us all, his eyes shining with happiness. The three of us turn and I can literally feel the air turn cold around me and I grasp Annabeths wrist for support. Standing in front of us is someone I never thought I'd see again and quite honestly never wanted to. She looked just as shocked to see me here, probably thinking I had died centuries ago.

"Calypso"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 here been having technical difficulties so I apologise if you've been waiting.**

Percy's POV.

"Calypso" I greet stiffly.

The brunette infront of me is still regarding me with complete shock, and seems to be taking in my age and difference from the last time we met nearly 3 years ago. At the same time I feel the blonde next to me tense. My time on Calypso's island was always a touchy subject between us.

Leo walks over to Calypso worriedly, looking between us as if trying to fit the puzzle together. Piper is just standing awkwardly off to the side because knowing the Aphrodite cabin they've already recited the whole Calypso ordeal to her many times.

"Sooo... you know each other" Leo states not fully a question, more like he wants to be proven wrong.

"You could say that" I reply trying for a smile at my friend. Calypso just nods with a much more reasurring smile towards Leo but her eyes say that she's not okay. I look down at Annabeth to see her scrutinizing the Titan's daughter, she's got that look in her eyes that tell me she's turned off emotions until later and is analysing everything. Its quite scary to behold.

Turning back, there's an awkward silence in the air. Me and Calypso completely avoiding eye contact and Calypso glancing at Annabeth unnerved by the intense scrutiny. Piper thankfully steps forward to break the tension by hugging Leo.

When she pulls back she grins easily at him, "It really is great to have you back kiddo" then she ruffles his hair while her groans at her words.

"Kiddo? Really, I'm like an inch shorter than you." he moans.

"And you always will be... kiddo" she says childishly turning towards Calypso with a welcoming smile. She seems completely unaware of the jealous look Calypso was giving her. "hi! I'm Piper daughter of Aphrodite and this idiot's best friend."

The island dweller looks slightly taken aback that Piper is being so nice, but nevertheless she cautiously smiles back and shakes the outstretched hand offered. I can practically feel the relief rolling off Leo's frame. He obviously wasn't expecting such an awkward first encounter. Unfortunately Piper is only a savour for this short time before she becomes a pain in the arse again.

"Well I have duties to attend, but I know you guys have somethings to sort out so... bye." she starts walking away and then turns at the edge of the trees, "it was nice meeting you!" she calls and then shes gone and in creeps the awkwardness.

I'm surprised by the hate that floods through me when I think of speaking to her and being civil. And she evidently shocked by the anger directed towards her from me. Choosing to just be impassive for Leo's sake, I turn towards him and find that it's much easier to be happy now. He's been gone for so long and we hadn't heard a thing.

"It is really good to see you Leo, we were worried" I say earnestly. Annabeth seems to follow my lead and immediately brightens when addressing Leo.

"Yeah" she agrees, " its not the same without you here. And this one-" she points at me, "-has been going stir crazy since he got banned from sword fighting anyone but me." she turns to me and mockingly pinches my cheek while saying. " Theres no chance he could beat me."

Leo laughs whole heartedly, he must have missed Annabeth embarrassing me. Of course he did the guy loves my humiliation. "You two don't change do you? Bet its pretty easy to pick on kelp head though huh Annabeth." the two of them grin at my expense. I notice at the mention of my girlfriends name Calypso's head snaps towards her with a look of realisation and something else... hatred? Envy? Whatever it is I don't like it.

"So. This is thefamous _Annabeth." _Calypso shoots a look at me before going on. " I understand now. You're much more beautiful than I imagined." she says honestly, and Annabeth is stunning after all. But the way Calypso says it is like she doesn't want to admit it.

"Thanks. Likewise." Annabeth replies shortly.

Again Leo watches us until I can tell he's had enough. "Explain." he says simply.

We all look at him and then at each other. Or more like me and Annabeth glower at Calypso. She just looks at Leo like she's scared of his reaction.

"Go on. I know there's history here, and I don't know how since you were stuck on an island but explain how you know my friends. Or you guys," he turns to us, "explain how you know my girlfriend."

oh dear, this is gonna be a looooong day...

**review review review people. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyaa. Me again. New chapter here enjoy. **

Percy's POV.

I tell him everything up to me coming home from Ogygia. I decide that we shouldn't mention about Calypso cursing Annabeth in Tartarus because I haven't even told Annabeth that yet and she still suffers with nightmares about that to this day. Also she would probably kill Calypso on sight, but that's a minor detail. Once I'm done Leo looks exhausted even though it wasn't that complicated of a tale. Annabeth looks even more angry at finally hearing every detail of my time with Calypso. We'd never gotten the full story out in the open without a blazing row so I felt partly relieved. The other part of me worries of what Annabeth will say when she's done processing and dealing with the information.

"So what your telling me is that you abandoned her?" Leo's voice holds anger I didn't think capable from someone so carefree.

"No!" I jump to defend myself, " I was in a bad situation at the time! I had Annabeth thinking I was dead and camp was about to be attacked and time works different there! Besides you did the same since I'm guessing thats where you were when Piper told me you went missing while me and Annabeth were...away."

His glare softens. He looks over at his girlfriend. "You loved him." he states. Not asks. States. I take it he means me. Calypso just nods and I see Annabeth's head fall from my peripheral. I look over at the same time she looks back up. She gives me a sad smile and the states.

"And you loved her."

I nod but don't want to leave it at that, " I loved her, yes but at the same time I loved you and in my eyes there was no competition. Do I wish I could have got her off that island? Yes, but I still would've chosen you. There's not a doubt in my mind." I squeeze her hand but she still looks far from reassured.

"do you still love her?" she goes on quietly. Her voice is so small I just want to pull her into my arms. She seems so unsure of herself and its so unlike her. I hate it.

"no" I answer firmly, my features hardening, " not anymore." the tone of my voice makes her eyebrows furrow but I avoid her gaze. The other two also notice my tone and show two different emotions. Calypso looks slightly hurt which makes me curious if she's got a boyfriend. And Leo just looks pissed at how I look so certain that I don't love Calypso.

" So you make her fall in love with you, abandon her and then just forget she ever existed is that it Jackson?" Leo hisses. " Are you that fucking heartless?"

" No that's not it _Valdez. _In fact I thought I would always have some sort of feelings towards Calypso but after finding out how _spiteful _she is all I feel is hate." I spit back. Leo and Calypso recoil from my words and I even hear a soft gasp from Annabeth. I can't seem to stop now though, even if it ruins mine and Leo's friendship irrevocably, I'm too angry to care all I can see is Annabeth stumbling around desperately calling my name. " Infact, I wish she was still on that fucking island where she belongs!"

By now both me and Leo are glaring at each other and Calypso looks on the verge of tears. Not surprisingly Annabeth has kept her cool but she just stands to the side trying to make sense of why I'm being so hostile.

Annabeth breaks the glaring match by carefully placing herself infront of me and looking me in the eyes. I immediately calm down when she places her hands gently on my shoulders. With a sigh I let the glare drop and calmly stare back at her.

"Percy, lets go back to our cabin and we can talk about this okay? You don't want to say anything more that we both know you'll regret." she takes my hand and starts to lead me away.

"Thats just the thing though wise girl, I meant every word." I say solemnly when we're out of ear shot. And with that I pick up the pace and leave her to decipher the meaning behind tha

* * *

"Percy!" Annabeth stormed through the door not five minutes later, looking mad. And believe me when I tell you, that can not lead to good things. " You are going to explain what the hell that was! I mean I know why I dislike her, but I don't get it! Shouldn't you be happy?"

"Annabeth, can we just drop it?" I plead.

"you know how you acted out there? It made you seem jealous." she catches my eye, "you jealous Perce?" her face is completely serious as she speaks but I know her well enough to see the vulnerability behind the question. Despite this, anger flares through me.

" I'm not jealous! Do you really think so lowly of me that I could want Calypso after everything we've been through? 'Cause if you do then I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you mistrust me." I'm so emotionally strained by now that I slump down on the bed wishing for boredom to be my only problem again.

" I wouldn't blame you for being jealous, she's absolutely gorgeous. I can't compete and thats not me being self-conscious that's a fact." I look at her hung head in shock that she thinks so lowly of herself.

" did you really just say that? You do realise thats ninety percent of the Aphrodite cabin hate you purely because of your face?" I say astonished, " And you heard how much Calypso hated admitting how beautiful you are but she still meant it. Besides, your not just a pretty face to me and thats what I love about you. I don't call you wise girl for nothing." I grin cheekily at her, all my rage washed away by her self-consciousness.

" you really mean that?" she says.

" I really do." I reply, " I gotta admit though, the fact that you look that way is a bonus." I say honestly.

She just mock-glares punching me in the shoulder as she sits down next to me. I feel sort of light now that all the feeling are out of the way but I still have one burden I'm not sure I should share with her, and she's bound to ask. Daughter of Athena after all.

"So what was that about then? I mean I believe you when you say your not jealous now, but you just had this look in your eyes like you really did hate her. But all she ever did was help you." Annabeth's stormy eyes hold my eyes and I know that I need to tell her.

" If I tell you will you promise to stay calm?" I practically beg.

"I will promise no such thing. Now tell me, there's no turning back now."

Okay here goes nothing. "Well you know in... Tartarus" I force the word out as we both flinch slightly from the memories, " When we had a run in with the Arai. Polyphemus cursed your eye sight so you went blind, but there's another reason for why you couldn't hear me and felt abandoned... the reason we both nearly died and you couldn't even hear my voice." I take a calming breath waiting for her to recover. She's told me many times before how horrible it was, she couldn't hear a thing and had this feeling of being completely alone. It's one of the most recurring nightmares she has and I really don't know how she's going to take this.

"I'm listening" she says although I get the feeling she already knows, but wants it confirmed.

" It was her. Calypso cursed you. And I don't think I can ever forgive her."

**Well secrets out now, but I think I'm gonna change POV next chapter which should be fun. Thank you all for the reviews guys and keep them coming I wanna know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so I'm going to go at this chapter from a different POV. Its gonna be a more neutral attitude to the whole situation. Thanks.**

Piper POV.

"-and over here is the cabins." I say to Calypso. "Your lucky everyone's at their schedule otherwise there would be lots of staring and questions and-"

"THAT _BITCH_!" this certainly captures our attention. I had thought no one would be at the cabins around now and wanted to give Calypso the tour. She seems nice in a shy way which you would be if you'd been stuck on an island for a few millenia. Leo had just gone to inform Chiron that he's back and inquire about Calypso possibly staying here. The two of them seemed a bit angry when they caught up with me and I pressume Percy and Annabeth have something to do with it because they were no where to be seen.

My head whips round in the sound's direction, just as the door of cabin three flies open to reveal a very pissed Annabeth. Percy comes out after her looking a bit desperate. Poor guy, everyone knows not to get on her bad side. I would assume he'd done something stupid again but Annabeth doesn't seem to be aiming her anger at him. Infact when she spots us two, even from a distance her glare seems to intesify. I can't think of anything I've done that would get at all worked up like this and that only leaves the terrified looking brunette to my right. Oh gods, Annabeth is not someone Calypso wants as her enemy. Now that Calypso is mortal, Annabeth would squash her like a bug.

"_You!_" Annabeth spits pointing her finger at us.

I grip Calypso's arms and start dragging her away, "tour over! Lets go find Leo. Come on!"

"What did I ever do to you?! You spiteful Titan scum!" Annabeth screams. Oh shit, that is obviously a sore spot for Calypso. Her face goes red and she yanks her arm from my grip and whirls around to face a very mad Daughter of Athena, who at this moment in time is trying to pry Percy's arms off of her.

"You dare call me a Titan? Do you not think I've been punished enough for my mistake?!" Calypso yells. This is so not going to end well. I should probably get someone? Then again Chiron can probably hear from all the screaming going on. Never mind Chiron, the gods themselves are probably listening.

"Actually," Annabeth says her voice laced with venom, " before today I thought you'd gotten treated unfairly but now I'm thinking another few millenia would do a world of good. Or at least 'til I'm dead so I never have to see your Titan face again." Wow, that girl is mad. Like if I were Calypso I would be running for the hills. Especially after, in order to get off her island, she let the gods strip her of immortality. She'd probably be decent still in a fight but only Percy has a chance in Hades of beating Annabeth in a fight.

By now they've attracted a crowd so I step into the roughly three metre gap between them to try and diffuse the situation. "Okay guys" I call to the spectators, " we're having a domestic here. Carry on back to training! Nothing to see! Ain't that right Calypso?"

as soon as I say her name I realise my mistake and I can't take it back now. The chatter starts immediately.

"Calypso? From Ogygia?" one kid says.

"the one Percy Jackson stayed with?" an Aphrodite girl asks.

" Atlas' daughter?!" an Ares camper accuses.

I turn to Calypso whose looking at Annabeth still with fury but keeps shooting anxious looks around. " I am so sorry. I was just trying to help." I say earnestly.

She just nods stiffly which I take as her acceptance but she must still be pretty angry. Unfortunately Annabeth doesn't seem to care as much about the audience. She's managed to get out of Percy's grip who is watching her cautiously.

"You are all correct!" she shouts, "that bitch over there is the island dweller herself!" everyone gasps at Annabeth's language, she never talks like this ever. Then drew herself has to step out of the crowd and step to Calypso's other side.

"What's wrong Annie? You Jealous that's you got her sloppy seconds?" again everyone gasps but at Drew this time. No one but her has such nerve to bring that up. It's a sensitive issue because Annabeth genuinely thought Percy was dead when he was off with Calypso.

Surprisingly Annabeth doesn't lunge for my obnoxious sister, she just laughs, " You think I'm doing this from jealously? If anyone here is jealous it's her!" She turns to Calypso, " Say have you ever heard of the Arai? You know what happens when you kill one?"

By this point I am completely baffled and judging by the look on everyone else's face so are they. But apparently this part is familiar to Calypso who gasps.

"no but you can't have. That would mean you'd gone to..." I blink at her sudden change in mood. She seems so horrified, all the anger gone.

"Tartarus?" Annabeth prompts, " Yes so you remember cursing me then?" WHAT?! "yeah. I killed two Arai, the first made me blind, a curse from Polythemus. The second though, made me unable to hear Percy at all and every time he got near me, I would get further away." this is news to many around and it's like Calypso is public enemy no.1 all of a sudden, almost the enitre camp is glaring at her including Drew who hates Annabeth. I can't believe she would do this. You have to really mean a curse for an Arai to get one. Annabeth hardly talks about Tartarus but she did mention this part to me. It's the most recurring nightmare and she struggles a lot with anxiety because of it.

"I am so so sorry." It's practically a whisper and Calypso sounds on the verge of a break down but Annabeth certainly hears it.

She gives a maniacal laugh. " For what? The part when you cursed me or the part where I suffer every single time I sleep with nightmares because of it?" Tears are streaming down her face which Annabeth would never normally let happen from pride. We all know this is serious now.

Percy who's been silent throughout the entire argument now steps forward and gently scoops Annabeth up bridal style. She hides her face in his chest and he, with a final glare filled with pure hatred sent towards the ex-goddess, walks off to cabin 3.

Now that the whole scene is over, the crowd starts to thin and scatter all shooting Calypso looks of loathing. It really is a testament to how much the camp loves it's leaders Percy and Annabeth. They earned their place and everybody respects that. When they're all gone Calypso turns to me sobbing quietly and as much as I want to console her I just stare blankly at her. My morals completely disagree with what she did and Annabeth is my priority over her as my best-friend. That may seem harsh but I won't just like someone for dating Leo, they have to prove themselves to me, and so far I'm not liking what I've seen.

"Hey!" Leo's voice calls and he's jogging over looking concerned. When he reaches us he immediately puts his arms around Calypso who is relentless crying now, not even attempting to hold back. When it becomes apparent that he'll get no response from her, Leo turns to me. " What happened?" his voice laced with anger as if I'm at fault that she couldn't accept that Percy loved Annabeth more all those years ago.

Tears prick at my eyes and my voice becomes thick at the thought that by saying what I'm about to, I may loose my oldest friend. "I'm... Leo I can't be around Calypso after what she's done. And if that means that by picking Annabeth over her, that I'm somehow going to lose you then thats something I'll have to deal with. I won't like it but I hope you'll at least- at least understand." I turn on my heel and mentally scold my voice for cracking at the end.

"Done?! What's she done?!" he calls after me. But I don't look back. I won't.

**Dramatic chapter here. So everyone knows now. But whats in store for Caleo? You'll have to wait.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the positive reviews guys. Keep them coming. **

Leo's POV.

I watch Piper until she's gone. She's my best friend here and she really seemed to be getting along with Calypso when I left not even 10 minutes ago. Done? I don't see what Calypso could have done in the short time she's been. I was on the porch of the big house with Chiron asking if Calypso could stay at Camp from now on and we'd heard yelling. I'd recognised the figures as my friends and my girlfriend in what looked like a very heated argument. Chiron barely had time to say that Calypso could live up at the Big house like Rachel before I'd barelled off towards the crowd. When i'd gotten there everyone was already leaving but seemed to have some strong opinions towards Calypso. All I'm saying is that some people should wash their mouths out before coming near me if they don't want their hair burned off. And now Piper is saying she 'can't be around Calypso'. What the hades?

"Calypso." I catch the distraught girls attention, " What is she talking about? Why does everyone seem to hate you?" I say thinking about not only in the last few minutes but also Percy's anger at the beach earlier.

She takes a few moments to regain composure, " because I'm a monster, and I can't come between you and your friends Leo. So after you hear what I did I will understand if you want to leave me."

"hey, I would nev-" I try to speak but she cuts me off.

"Don't! Don't say you would never leave me after what I did." she says stubbornly.

"well go on then. Tell me!" I say hotly. And she does, about the Arai and how she cursed Annabeth to feel what she felt. And how now Annabeth suffers because of her, when Annabeth has never done anything remotely wrong to Calypso.

I've got to admit I was really surprised in a really bad way, I just didn't think she was like that. I mean I understand that she felt abandoned by Percy but curses take effort and you have to mean them. And instead of taking out her anger on the person who left her, she directs it at an unsuspecting Annabeth.

When Calypso's done she won't look at me at all and that's good because if I met her eyes at the moment I might lose it. I know how much Percy and Annabeth struggled in Tartarus and now hearing that a part was Calypso's fault, I don't know how to feel. I decide to go for honesty with her.

" I'm not leaving you," I tell her, causing her to look up in shock her eyes shining with happiness, " but I'm also not going to justify your actions to anyone. You need to win them over yourself because to be honest even though I love you Callie, at this very moment in time I haven't forgiven you myself." the happiness melts from her eyes the longer I talk but she doesn't seem shocked. If anything she looks like she completely understands. I kiss her cheek to show her she's still got me and take her hand.

"Now come on, Chiron said you can stay at the big house, but if I were you I would avoid Rachel who is also staying there. She's close with Perce and Annabeth and she is a little crazy. She calls it giddy." I get a nod in response and we walk the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

Hungry. Hungrier. Hungriest. I am so starving by the time myself and Calypso enter the dining pavilion I almost forget that everybody, including a part of myself hates her. But I said I'd stick by her so I take her hand and lead her to the front table past all the glaring and confused glances. The confusion obviously about why I'm holding her hand because a guy like me can't be with someone like Calypso. Wrong. For some reason she loves me, and I definitely love her. Ignoring them I kiss her temple glaring back at everyone before going to sit at the Hephaestus table. I take my seat at the Head counselor position. I'd left my most mature brother in charge in my absence.

By the time I sit down every one is talking around the room apart from my table. They all stare at me before the questions start.

"How did you get her?"

"dont you know what she did?"

"Can you give me tips?"

"are you sure you can trust a titan? I mean look at what she did to Annabeth."

"Shut up!" I hiss. They all go quiet. " I will not be talking about it. Any important things to discuss?!"

Everyone shakes their heads and goes to sacrifice portions of their food. When I'm smelling a charcoal version of my meal I send up a prayer to Hephaestus to help with the Calypso situation. I just hope he answers this one. Theres an unusual awkward air about dinner that I feel has to do with the obvious new arrival who sits not eating anything with her head hung.

When everyone's done Chiron gets up to make an announcement, " Can all head counsellors come to a meeting straight after dinner? Thank you that is all."

After this everybody heads out while I make my way over to the head table where Calypso sits defeated in her chair. I pull out the chair next to her and watch the campers leaving. She breaks the silence.

" no one wants me here. I should go Leo, I'm just making life harder for you." she says dejectedly.

" stop it. I want you here and I don't care what anyone else says so stop the self pity and get up. I take it Chiron wants you at this meeting since it's obviously about you." she nods so I stand and offer her my hand to take. She gives me a small smile. "You know whats done is done and it doesn't condone what you did for a second but if people see you genuinely trying to make up for it then they'll soon see you like I do. Well hopefully not exactly like I do otherwise I'd have to bonfire them." I say cheekily lighting the tip of one finger on fire.

This actually earns me a laugh to which I put an arm round her as we walk.

"That's my girl" I whisper in her ear.

**So my writing is going to be 90% percy's POV but I may throw others in to show you what they're feeling, like the past two chapters. Review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Back to Percy here. I don't know if there will be many Annabeth POV's. Wherever Percy is, Annabeth usually isn't far. **

Percy's POV.

So we're all waiting in the rec room, Chiron says there's some changes he wants to "inform us of". No prizes for guessing what that's about. And the person in question isn't even here! Doesn't Calypso know not to keep a room filled with ADHD kids waiting?Oh here she is now, strolling in with Leo. Thank the Gods! I was about to go drag them here myself.

Annabeth stiffens at my side like she's refraining from hurdling the table and attacking Calypso. My eyes sweep the room and I see that most of the counsellors here have looks ranging from cautious to down right hate etched upon their features. Both Leo and Calypso are carefully avoiding everyone's eyes and take seats furthest away from me and Annabeth. Probably a clever choice at the moment.

The worst part of it is that I hate Calypso, really do but some distant part of myself pities her with her slumped shoulders and downcast eyes. The same part remembers the girl who saved my life, who at one point I even loved. I don't love her any more, but I can't hate her forever. I know this, but every time I think of the way Annabeth's voice sounded when she was calling out for me in Tartarus, so desperate, hysteria laced in every word. It still makes my chest clench and ache. Ughh I don't know what to do. I'm just not the type of person that holds grudges.

"So children," Chiron says gaining our attention, "by now you all must know that we are in the presence of a Goddess. Or, as I am told by Leo, ex-goddess." this is surely news to me. How can she just not be immortal any more? It seems to be news to everybody, well everybody but Piper who is just sitting there playing with her braid. From her eyes she seems to have been crying recently but anything else about her gives of an illusion of indifference. I wonder why she's upset.

"I've organised this meeting to let you all know that I have allowed Calypso full-time residence in the big house from now on." Chiron continues surprising us. Oh joy we get to see her full time! Anyone smell the sarcasm? "I expect everyone to treat her as another camper she will join in with a cabin's schedule, that cabin is to be determined by me and will not be up for argument."

Shit, what if she gets put with the Aphrodite cabin? I mean, I hate her, sort of, but I don't want her dead. Or with the Athena cabin? Again the dead thing but this time Annabeth's a murderer and then Leo would try to kill her and she'd become a double murderer. None of these scenarios end well for anyone. Lets hope she gets put somewhere like Demeter, she'd still be hated but she like gardening.

"You're all dismissed." Chiron says.

Leo and Calypso practically run out the room. The rest of us all slowly walk out and down towards the cabins. I spot Piper's choppy hair at the front of the small group of us, walking on her own towards her cabin. I turn to my girlfriend and slip my hand out of hers.

" I'll see you in the cabin, I'm just going to talk to Piper" I tell her before giving her a lingering kiss goodbye and jogging to catch up to my friend. Me and Piper weren't always the closest but after only a short time on board the Argo II the 7 grew to be one dysfunctional family. I don't know what I would do without them all. Piper is now like a little sister to me.

When I catch up, I loosely grasp her forearm to gain her attention which seems to startle her. Okay it definitely startles her as I now have a very unexpected knife to my neck. She has that look in her eye I know all too well, she thought I was one of the many monsters we had to face to survive. When her eyes widen I know she recognises me and she lets the blade fall from my neck and re-sheaths it. "Percy" she breathes trying to calm herself, " You should know better than anyone not to sneak up on people." she gives a breathy laugh but there's a very serious undertone that confirms she suffers from memories of the quest just like myself and probably every single person on the Argo II while Gaea was rising.

"Shit. Sorry, Pipes. You know if you ever need to talk about... that, I'm here, and I bet Jason and hazel and Frank and – er – Leo would say the exact same." I say gently.

She gives me a tight lipped smile, " thanks Percy. And I don't really think Leo would say that. Not after today." she says cryptically. Her eyes take on a sad expression and the kaleidoscope of colours all seem to become darker shades for a moment. I know this is what she must have been crying about earlier, but I don't get it. Leo's her best friend and he just got back. She should be happy?

" Oh?" I say hoping to sound politely curious. Like I don't mind if she doesn't tells me, when really I want to know what's wrong so I can make her feel better. Jason told me to make sure she's okay while he's sorting out the next praetor, which I promised I would do, even if I would have anyway. Fatal flaw = loyalty, remember?

Piper seems to not be able to hold it in anymore, " I told him I couldn't be around Calypso after what she did. And he adores her, so that means bye-bye Leo." She says it casually trying to brush it off, but the sniffle at the end shows me how much she cares.

"What!" I exclaim, taken aback. I take it that Piper is talking about what Calypso did to Annabeth. "Piper, no. Annabeth isn't asking anybody to take sides, she's just angry at the moment. And she has a perfectly good reason, but Calypso, as spiteful as she was, is still a person. A nice person, she doesn't deserve the whole camp's hatred." I reason, the words are true and she knows it.

But Piper being well... Piper she always has a quip to your argument. This time it was a simple statement by itself but it really hit home. " Then what's your excuse?" and with that she left me outside the Aphrodite cabin gazing stunned after her.

When I got back to mine and Annabeth's cabin it was to see her already in our double bed with her sketch pad out drawing what was probably a new statue of something for olympus. Chiron was definitely taken back when we requested a double bed but we're both nearly 19 now so the old centaur had to grudgingly accept. I went to the bathroom and showered and changed all the time pondering what Piper had said. I exited the room and went over to the couch but was honestly not paying attention to what the television was showing.

I was just so conflicted, I know Calypso is a good person because I've seen it myself. Her one mistake was taking her bitterness out on Annabeth. But Calypso couldn't have known Annabeth would end up in Tartarus. But Calypso actually must have cursed Annabeth for it to come true, and they'd never met. But I left her there on the island. But I didn't put myself on the island deliberately. But... arrghh! This is so fucking frustrating! Seriously, life should not be this difficult still for me.

It was until arms wrapped gently over me from over the back of the couch that I was snapped from my thoughts. I immediately stiffened as memories of being attacked in Tartarus flooded through me. A few months ago and I would have definitely flipped the person behind me over the couch by now. Luckily I recognised Annabeth's touch and the lemony scent of her hair before the flipping happened. I relaxed instantly when her voice sounded right next to my ear.

"Don't think so hard, you'll hurt yourself." I huffed out a laugh, not at all offended by her completely true comment. I actually had a massive headache now, I usually let Annabeth do the thinking for me. " So what's on your mind?" came her voice even closer to my ear than before. Her warm breath was clouding my judgement and sending shivers down my spine. My mouth automatically answered proving further how stupid I actually am.

"Calypso." I said completely calmly. As soon as I said it I realised what had happened and my throat made a noise like it was trying to suck the words back. Too late for that, Annabeth had already unwrapped her arms and was walking away. I stood and followed her slowly keeping distance because who knows when she could throw a knife at my face.

"How nice." she says steadily, "Well you and your thoughts can stay here tonight or better yet why don't you go on up to the Big house? I'm sure Calypso will love to see you." she says with bitter amusement.

"Annabeth, I didn't mean it like that I swear-" I stop myself noticing she was stuffing some things in a small bag, "Wait what are you doing?"

"I'm staying in my bunk at the Athena cabin for the night." She says without looking up.

The idea of her leaving me alone even just for a few hours makes me get those familiar aches in my chest I get when she has to go to Olympus for work. I don't want to be away from her longer than absolutely necessary. Seeing that she is genuinely jealous right now I would normally tease her but things are a bit more intense than that right now. Instead I walk over to her and gently take her hands so that she stops packing. I sit on the edge of the bed and pull her to stand between my legs. Now that I'm 18 I am significantly taller than her (which she hates), so now I'm just a few inches shorter than her.

"Annabeth." I try to get her attention but she refuses to meet my eyes. So stubborn, and I know for a fact that it runs in both sides of her family. I lift her chin lightly so she makes eye contact. " Would you please listen to me before storming off?" I ask.

"I wasn't storming anywhere." she replies. See what I mean about stubborn?

" Whatever you say Annie" I say pinching her cheeks. She practically has 'I will kill you' written on her forehead. "Seriously though I didn't mean what I said. I was thinking about something Piper said _about _Calypso." she gives me a 'go on' look so I tell her about the whole conversation. By the end of it Annabeth looks pretty troubled and slightly guilty.

"But I didn't tell anyone to do that, especially not Piper. She's one of us seven, there's no choosing sides between each other after what we've been through together." she says. " I'm certainly not going to lose Leo over this, I may dislike Calypso but I understand why she was angry at me, or jealous would be a better word but in all honesty I would have probably done worse if you'd have stayed on that island." Annabeth admits like its a normal topic.

" I get it, really I do, and that's why I think we be civil with Calypso for both Leo's sake and slightly her own." I continue even though I can tell the last part bothered her. " what she did was wrong but I think we both know she's sorry. And she's completely singled out by everyone here, she saved my life after the volcano erupted and I owe her."

Annabeth stayed quiet for a long time after I said this, and then she sighed. "Fine. For Leo and because she saved you I'll be civil but if she puts a fucking perfect goddess toe out of line I will not be responsible for my actions."

I laugh at this and can't help myself "Ex-goddess." Which she rolls her eyes and punches my shoulder. I lean up and capture her lips and actually allow myself to believe that this could all work out.

That's why Annabeth calls me seaweed brain.

**can i just apologise for the wait? mixture of technical difficulties (wifi) and writers block has delayed this chapter and the one from my other story. very very sorry and i hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter. review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyheyheyy chapter 7 is here. so sorry for the wait everybody. **

Percy's POV.

When I woke up the next morning I found a note saying she was at Olympus early but she would be able to come home sooner that way. I think she realises how much I hate when she leaves. I decide to try for a productive day today, having accomplished nothing at all yesterday. I may not be able to fight humans but I see it as revenge that I'm making Chiron replace all these practice dummies. Karma's a bitch.

On my way to breakfast, the Stolls pop out from no where spooking the shit out of me. I seriously worry about how they can do it, I bet they could sneak up on Nico ,wherever the hades he's got to, and he can shadow travel. They just grin their Hermes troublemaker grins at me when I scream like a child.

"Hey Perce. You look a little out of breath, getting fat 'cause you can't do anything but kill helpless little dummies?" Travis says, from anyone else I'd be pissed but I just roll my eyes at these two clowns.

"What do you want?" I demand impatiently.

"Wow chillax Percy, we come in peace, Chiron just told us to tell you that you should go up to the Big house after breakfast." I look at their faces and decide to believe them since I left my wallet in the cabin so they're obviously not here for that. With a curt nod towards them, I quickly walk off towards the dining pavillion. I feel a bit bad that I was short with them, but I think they understand that there are days when people just can't be around the Stolls. They're too happy all the time and 90% its fine but the normal mood shifting humans need a break sometimes.

After quickly grabbing some toast and a waffle and a pancake and... okay maybe I wasn't that quick but I was hungry! I make my way to the Big house and enter to find Calypso and Leo sat on the sofa kissing, and let me tell you they were into it. I could tell there was tongue being used and I wanted to burn my eyes out. I sure hope me and Annabeth don't look like that.

"OH..." I shout clapping a hand across my eyes and turning around, "... my gods please stop." I hear them both start and turn to see Calypso smoothing her hair and Leo's face brighter than any fire his hands can make. " I genuinely considered scratching my eyes out then."

"Oh come on Perce. You and Annabeth share a cabin, we all know what that means." Leo says raising his eyebrow suggestively. My turn to blush now. I do notice though, that the friendly banter is back and I'm glad because I was worried it would be awkward between me and him now. Leo is family to me and Annabeth along with Hazel, Frank, Piper, Jason and Nico. He is the main reason we decided to try civil with his girlfriend.

"Gods Leo, theres no need to be vulgar." I say turning up my nose mockingly.

"Oooh has Annabeth been teaching you big boy words?" he teases.

" Yes." I say completely seriously. This gets a laugh out of Calypso who looks like she wants to take it back. She ducks her head immediately like she wants to blend into the shadows. Leo takes her hand and looks at me like he expects an argument. I sigh realising we're right back at the beginning now. "Look Leo. Me and Annabeth don't want to lose you in our lives. People may say I'm soppy talking like this but we have come too far together for you to be gone just like that. And it would be something that was partly unintentional and years ago." I say. Annabeth really has improved my vocabulary, in the past I would just sit awkwardly while she makes the speeches. I was actually planning on avoiding these two until Annabeth was back later but oh well. "Annabeth doesn't hate you Calypso," at this the girl in question's head snapped up in shock, hope sparkling in her eyes, "your definitely not her favourite person, but she understands. We may not like it, but for Leo we would do just about anything." I finish, hoping that I didn't say anything stupid. I do that a lot.

Seeing Calypso's face I thought I had infact offended her, she had tears streaming down her face and she made this weird noise like a cat dying.

Leo put his arm around her shoulders, then turned to me while his girlfriend tried to compose herself. "What Callie is trying to say is 'thank you'. Also dude she really is sorry, she'd probably tell you herself but as you can see she's blubbering like a baby." this earned a laugh from me and a jab in the ribs from Calypso.

By now I'm wondering where Chiron is but happily watch the new couple playfully argue, or Leo argue and then Calypso hit him wherever is easiest. There's no denying they love each other, and I know me and Annabeth would have definitely lost Leo if we kept up the feud.

When our favourite centaur actually does arrive, he's looking extremely flustered and the light-hearted atmosphere of the room subside quickly.

"Sorry I'm late young ones but certain children of Athena can be very stubborn." he greets. " I am going to keep this brief, as my patience is wearing a little thin. Percy" he turns to me, " I thought you could do with some company and as you know, Calypso needs a cabin to do activities with so I chose the Poseidon cabin. I am lifting the ban on your training and Annabeth's so that you can train Calypso." and with that he walks of, not giving anyone the chance to say anything.

"Well it was nice to see you too." I say to the space Chiron just occupied. Turning back to the others who are looking slightly uncomfortable.

"look Percy" Calypso says, "I'm really sorry that you have to train me. And now Annabeth will hate me more. But I just want you to know and I would tell Annabeth if she were here, I am so so grateful that you are at least making an effort with me. Even for Leo's sake, thank you. And we can just tell Chiron we're training but you don't have to." by now Calypso looks as emotionally drained as I feel.

"Don't be ridiculous," I reply, " Of course I'll train you, and Annabeth will be fine with it. Personally, I am surprised they didn't put you with Demeter but I guess they don't know you love gardening."

"Seriously Perce" Leo interrupted, "thank you so much for this."

I just smiled in reply, getting up and declaring that Calypso's training would start when Leo had made her a balanced blade and some armour. Then I left to go actually train against people for once.

I was jumping with joy by the time I got to the arena. Riptide in hand, no armour because I knew Ares kids were training and they really weren't very good except for with brute force. As I approached the part of the arena that sparring was held in, I felt many eyes on me from the spectators. They all had confusion on their face which was understandable, and slight worry which would probably be from how my last fight turned out. I stood to the side of the current battle waiting. As I waited the Ares kid , think he's called Aaron, took down his four opponents easily, and abit too brutally in my opinion. I mean he was obviously older than the rest of them and here he was aiming to injure his own siblings.

When the last of them were unable to continue, Aaron turned to face the onlookers, a triumphant smile on his face. "Come on then, who wants a piece of Ares favourite child?"

" I had no idea Clarisse was sparring today." I called back. This guy was so annoying, everyone knew Clarisse was Ares favourite. What an idiot, obviously all the brains went to Clarisse and I wouldn't exactly call her a genius.

"Shut it Jackson, the only thing stopping me from wiping the floor with you is Chiron's ban on you training. Otherwise you'd be tasting the dirt already." Aaron replied smirking.

"Actually" I started feeling giddy. "Chiron just lifted that ban minutes ago, why else would I be here?"

now I saw a flash of fear in his eyes and uncapped riptide. I could visibly see him gulp and get into a fighting stance.

My last thought before I was a whirl of action was _'this is gonna be FUN'_ and then I charged.

**again sorry about the wait everyone! writers block + first week of Y11 and homework. **


	8. authors note

**Okay so I feel like this story has no where to really go anymore. I hope you guys understand so im just going to leave it here. Sorry anyone thats been waiting. Its not really discontinued, its basically finished and I feel like i'd be dragging the story out if I continued. So as of now this story is complete. Thank you to anyone who supported this story and watch out for my other ones.**


End file.
